How To Make An Entrance
season 2 ep 2 of Two Sided HSe-cat Dedicated to Robo, who tried to teach me that turtles were better than rabbits, and who really taught me that Taylor Swift was not horird. How To Make An Entrance The moon rises. I've hid as far away as I can from DewClan. Darkshadow is coming. And i brace myself for this. I feel the split. Her cackle raises the fur on my spine. She's coming now. She's ready. And all I know is that she must die. Why doesn't she just give up already? That measly little piece of crow-food. It doesn't matter now. This will end tonight. I'm tired of this. Only living while the moon is up. And I know Sunheart will do what's right. For me at least! Ha. Minnowleap is dead. Her only love. It was what kept her going. Now, she will fall. Nothing more to care about. I slink down off the ridge. She thinks she can hide from her fate. Then again, she thinks I won't kill anyone. Stupid she-cat. Through the gorse barrier, I see the Clan, restless. But there're not expecting me. I loop around the perimeter, and into the medicine den. There's Snowpaw. Silly medicine apprentice. She doesn't expect anything. I rip her throat out easily. Too easily. There's no blood. Se just falls over. It's a decoy! I whip around to see the real Snowpaw, her back arched. "So it is you!" She spits. "I'll flay you!" It's funny. How she thinks she can destroy me. I jump, but she's swift. I hit the dirt floor, and scrape my nose. Hissing, I turn around, but the white she-cat is ready for my next attack. I swat her face, and get her bleeding, but she doesn't stop. She tackles me and tries to hit my spine. I'm being beaten by an apprentice! What's become of me? I slash her back and she collapses. "You-you win." She mutters under her breath. "Just-just don't hurt anyone else…" Her breathing slows, and she dies. Like I wouldn't hurt anyone. What does she think she is? My therapist? I turn and slink off into the night, planning my next attack. I scratch the dirt loosely. If I bring them from here, then we can invade from the heart of the Clan. Then, flood up to Poppystar's den, and get her. Everyone else will run away or die trying, leaving only Sunheart. She'll die soon, and I will rule the forest! MWA HA HA HA HA! '' I wake in the bush. There was something scuffed in the dirt. Plans. But it's gone now. It's gone. I have nothing to go on. Looking down the hill, I see Pebbleheart climbing back up. "Sunheart! Snowpaw's dead." My heart falls and smashes into a million pieces. ''She can't. Pebbleheart seems to read my thoughts. "She is. Come on. I'm taking you home." I pull away. "Pebbleheart, I can't go back. I can't risk anyone. Aspenkit, Mousepaw, Beetlestar, Ashpaw, Minnowleap and now Snowpaw." He looks at me. "Sunheart, you must!" I shake my head. "Who's next? Poppystar? Twigclaw? You?" I start to shake. "I can't. I won't make anyone else suffer for my problems." He sighs, and picks me up. I try to struggle, but he keeps a firm grip, and I feel so weak. I've barely eaten since Minnowleap died. Pebbleheart force feeds me a squirrel, and tucks me into my nest. The instant he's gone though, I bolt into the medicine den. Twigclaw is sitting alone. I stand awkwardly. "I'm really sorry." I mew. He looks up. 'It wasn't your fault Sunheart. It wasn't your fault. I should never have left her alone." Sighing, I pad closer. "But I need your help." And I tell him a plan. To separate Darkshadow and myself. I can battle and kill her. End this. He nods. "I know of an ancient magic that may work. I might be able to help. Tonight we will go to Starpool and preform the spell. You can keep it safe.' We go. it's a long treacherous journey, but we go. The sun is just beginning to set when we arrive inside the cave. I lean down and lap up some of the water, as per Twigclaw's instructions. He leans over me, and covers me with a strange kind of moss. "Now.' he mews. "Stay silent, and I'll preform the spell." I nod and sit straight. "Before the time. The storm. The darkness. Bring back the broken spirit. Change the design of fate. Break apart the evil. Tear it limb, from limb. Be the silent call. Take what's within." Twigclaw finished his eerie chant, and my brain fries. I feel ripping, and thunder. An evil cackle is rising out of my chest. My mouth and heart. Thunder crashes, and lightning strikes the water. Sitting next to me is Darkshadow, a malicious grin on her face. She laughs and runs. I feel the branches and cool earth beneath her paws. She runs. I exchange a glance at Twigclaw. What did we just do? The End Category:Two Sided She-Cat